This invention relates to the field of devices to treat human skin and more specifically to an upgrade kit which can be used to upgrade an existing microdermabrasion system.
As people age, they look for ways to maintain a youthful appearance. Some invasive cosmetic techniques include surgical approaches including eye lifts, face lifts, skin grafts, and breast lifts. However, these invasive techniques also have risks and potential complications. Some people have died during cosmetic surgery operations. Therefore, it is desirable to have noninvasive cosmetic techniques.
A noninvasive technique for obtaining a more youthful appearance is through microdermabrasion. Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone.
There is a continuing demand for microdermabrasion systems that are more effective at, for example, removing dead cells and nourishing the skin. There is also a continuing demand for systems that are easier and safer to use. In some cases a user may already have an existing microdermabrasion system. Although another microdermabrasion may offer additional benefits and features, the user may be reluctant to purchase a completely new system. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for upgrading existing microdermabrasion systems.